When Our Adventure Ends
by DiamondOfMagnolia
Summary: After defeating Zeref, our favorite heroes decide to take a much needed vacation. Who knew a simple trip to the beach could end so tragically. One-shot. NaLu


Lucy Heartfilia, a caring woman in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the turquoise water with her hazel eyes. Her golden hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she adjusted her sun glasses.

She wore a blush-colored tank top, and blue jean shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. Her golden strands flowed in a torrent past her shoulders, complementing her sun kissed skin.

Her thoughts wandered to her days in Natsu's company. It started on that day, when she had found herself facing danger, desperately in need of a savior. Her savior came in the form of Natsu, who cut down what any enemy in his path and swept her away to Fairy Tail. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other, spending every day together. Except for that one long year, but that's a whole different story…

"Lucy," Natsu said simply from the sand, with an admiring look-over and a smile on his face. His forest green eyes complimented his rose colored locks. He was dressed in that simple fashion he was comfortable with. His tanned body rippled with muscle. As Lucy drew near him, she caught a note of his familiar scent, a mixture of earthiness and ash that was uniquely his. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared.

"Natsu! You're finally here!" she said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. He laughed and put his arms about her, holding her as they twirled on the sand with their momentum. With that, they began to walk along the beach.

To their surprise, Lucy was the first to speak. "I've never really... had anything like this." She held Natsu's firm hand a little tighter.

"Never?" he asked.

"Never," she said breathlessly, "You're my first boyfriend."

"Good," he replied quietly, landing a peck on her soft cheek.

They strolled together for a few moments, the beautiful clear blue sky decorated with only a few hints of loamy clouds. The sun struck her hair in a blonde halo about her face.

Natsu looked at her admiringly. "You're beautiful," he told her. She blushed.

"Why do you say that...?" she stuttered, still recovering from his compliment.

"Because it's the truth." Natsu placed his arm around her shoulders, drawing her near. "Not only that," he continued. "You're strong. We couldn't have saved the world without you."

"I caused a lot of trouble for you," she mumbled. "You were really the one who did all those amazing things. You're stronger..." Her eyes wandered over his face, his blameless depths, and his pink strands. "And handsome. I'm so lucky to have met you."

"It must have been destiny." He gave her an assuring squeeze. "But I never want you in that kind of danger again."

"As long as you're by my side," she whispered, letting Natsu draw her into an embrace, "nothing bad will happen to me."

"I swear it," he affirmed.

"Natsu... I love you," she whispered, her hand seeking out his firm ones.

As they walked, they came across a part of the sea that looked darker than the rest.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"The locals say a sea monster lies in that ravine," Lucy laughed.

Just as she finished laughing, a roar pierced the air. "Watch out!"

* * *

The cobalt waves swelled and surged, and Natsu ran up the shore with Lucy's hand in his. From the frothing pale foam emerged a scaly, reptilian head, which let out a screech that shook the heavens. It bared its glinting sharp canines at them.

"Are you kidding me," she shouted, "Not even one evening of peace?!"

"Lucy, get out of here. I can take care of this ugly lizard on my own." Natsu said firmly. His hands burst with flames. "Go! I've got this!"

"Natsu! I want to help!" Lucy, fleuve d'étoiles in hand, was prepared.

"Lucy..." he started to say, but there was no time to argue - the serpent lunged for him, and he jumped away, the serpent's teeth burying itself in the sand. Then they launched a counter-strike: Natsu struck a blow first, along the beast's back. Lucy hit along the serpent's exposed underside with her whip. The monster roared in outrage before slipping back into the sea.

Panting for breath, Natsu asked, "What the hell was that?! That wasn't even a fight?!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking jerk," she shook her head, "that was not what I wanted out of a beach trip."

"What did you want," he said coy smile. He offered her his hand. "Stick tight. You never know what else might spring out of the sea."

Lucy held onto his hand as the sky began to grow dark with looming storm clouds.

"Look, it's the sunset!"

She lifted her head at Natsu's words to behold the sinking sun's radiance. But even as she replied, "How beautiful," she murmured. The clouds looming on the horizon didn't feel right. "Natsu, I'm worried about those clouds. Maybe we should go back."

Natsu looked at her with curious eyes and asked, "Just a few moments more? I want to savor today."

"Mm... if you want to," she relented.

* * *

They were unprepared for how swift and brutal, the coming storm was. The rain poured in sheets, tempting the ocean itself to rise. Winds whipped about them and kept them from moving on the shifting sands. Lucy was soaked and shivering. They fought against the storm.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed against the wind. "Don't let go!"

"I won't!" he shouted back, his hand clasped hers firmly as he struggled upward on the beach. "It's my fault we're still here! I won't fail you, Luce!"

"Natsu-!"

Her scream was lost in the crash of waves against her body, the roar and power of the sea raised to steal her from her partner.

She struggled against the water, but it was too much. The violence of the storm-swept waves forced her under without contest.

The waves had beaten the air out of her lungs. Desperately, she willed herself not to suck in the icy water that trapped her. " _Will I die this way? After so much, I die... like this...?"_

A firm hand seized hers and she felt herself being pulled up, up and up until the cold wind hit her face again. She coughed, sucking in the air greedily. Her arms had tightened themselves around Natsu's neck without permission, and he was shouting, "Hold on, Lucy, hold on!"

"Natsu," she murmured. "You shouldn't have. We can't make it out here. This way, you'll die, too."

"Don't talk like that, I'm a dragon slayer" he commanded. "Plus, we've lived through worse."

"Natsu..."

Thunder crashed in the distance, and the waves pitched and brought a mouthful of salty water against their faces. She coughed and held on to him. _"No, this isn't how it should end, this isn't how *he* should die..."_

Something bumped against her leg. The sea monster? Fear coursed through her body. But before she could react, another wave pushed them under. Their heads bounced together, _hard._ Natsu slumped against her, momentarily knocked senseless.

Panic hit her hard. _Tired, so tired._

With burning eyes, Lucy heard a shout.

"NATSU! LUCY!"

 _"_ _Happy,"_ she thought, _"how lucky are we."_

Summoning forth all her will, she put her hands under Natsu's arms and lifted him up to Happy.

"Lucy, I can't carry you both in this storm! I'll be right back!"

It was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

* * *

"She was always so sweet, so gentle. I don't think I've met anyone else so kind."

"The world is truly darker without her, without our little light."

"Don't forget what she did. How much she helped us in those dark times."

Natsu sat on a chair by the coffin, eyes dry, his soul too numbed to grieve. The funeral attendees nodded to him as they passed. He nodded stiffly back. His friends were worried. They had every right to be.

The reception lasted hours, but it seemed to him that it was only moments before the crowd disappeared. Her radiance had shined on so many peoples lives. He picked himself off the chair and turned to look into the coffin for the first time since the funeral started.

Eyes closed and still, Lucy Heartfilia laid inside in a fine white cotten dress, her hair down up in her favorite bow, her hands clasped over her chest. She could have been in a very deep sleep. Natsu fought the urge to reach out and nudge her awake like he had done so many times before. Lucy Heartfilia was gone. Gone because of him. Because she loved him. Casting a long look at her beautiful face, Natsu leaned in and laid a single kiss on her lips.

* * *

Happy blamed himself.

Levy barely ate.

Erza took jobs non-stop.

Gray's cold body turned colder.

Wendy hadn't left her room at Fairy Hills in days.

And Natsu.

Well, no one has seen Natsu since the funeral.


End file.
